The 100th Alice
by bookcentral
Summary: Do you remember the first Alice? The curious little girl that fell through a hole to a mad world called Wonderland? Many years later, we return to Wonderland. Only this time, it's with Emmeline Collins, a 13-year-old girl living in Yorkshire, England. Every few decades, a new Alice is chosen to solve the many problems Wonderland possesses. Here is the story of the 100th Alice.
1. Chapter 1

The 100th Alice

Notice: LEWIS CARROLL CREATED WONDERLAND AND ALL ITS CHARACTERS. I do not own any of the original characters created by Lewis Carroll. I do own several characters.

Hello everyone! Please at the end of this chapter, leave a review to let me know how I've done! If you notice any spelling or grammar mistakes, please notify me and I will try to improve in the future. I really hope you enjoy this story! It takes place in London, England at first. Our protagonist is Emmeline Collins who is a 13 year old girl. She is a quiet polite reserved young lady who lives with her father. Enjoy the story!

Chapter 1

Emmeline Collins

One, two, three little transparent droplets of rain ascended from the sky at once and landed on Emmeline Collins' windowsill. Emmeline was a frail looking girl. She had pale skin and grey eyes with tiny golden flecks outlining the irises. Raven black hair fell just below her shoulders in messy ringlets that bounced only the slightest bit when she walked.

Emmeline was an unusual little thing and most people labelled her as things such as 'odd', 'strange', 'unusual' which she found amusing. She may be all those things, but she was a different kind of 'odd', 'strange', and 'unusual'. Since she was 5, she had had the same dream about the same place every night. It was like a curse put upon the poor thing.

That place in her dreams was a place called Wonderland, although she didn't know it yet. Wonderland was filled with a new adventure at every corner, unusual adventures to tell the truth. They consisted of talking animals, lively hair colouring, dragons, and evaporating people.

Now, Emmeline stared out her window and watched as raindrop after raindrop fell one after the other. Every now and then, she'd smooth her white peter pan collar that was attached her her plain grey dress. The dress reached just below her knees and she had clearly outgrown it.

Her father was an author though his books were seldom bought. You see, Emmeline was very much like her father; odd, strange, and unusual. Her fathers style of writing was different and people preferred to stick to boring old normality. This left Emmeline and her father, dangerously poor. They couldn't afford much and lived in a small stone house. Her father, Arthur Collins, was not very much like his daughter in appearance. He had red tufts of hair and green eyes. The only thing that they had in common in terms of appearance was their face structure; same chin, same nose, same lips, same cheekbones.

At the moment, her father was in his study, working on a new book. He barely had time to spend with his beloved daughter and although he didn't have the time (or knowledge) to show it, he loved his little girl dearly. All of his former energy had evaporated after his wife, Lilliana Collins, passed away from a deathly illness. Arthur was once a lively man who loved his wife and daughter but he became a plain meek one after his wife's passing.

Emmeline often wondered why her father had changed so suddenly and that was what she was wondering at that very second as she stared out of her window. After a few more moments, she remembered something: she had arranged to meet her best friend, Thomas Hale, at their "special place". It was an old wooden bridge situated past the village and right next to a lovely little meadow that they used to visit when they were younger with their parents.

She got up and slipped on a blue lace dress. She put on her black boots and laced them up before leaving the house. Her father wouldn't mind if she left for a little while, she thought. Emmeline walked out onto the dry grass found in front of her house and then onto the winding gravel path that went through the forest to the heart of the village.

When she reached the forest, she took a deep breath of fresh air. It smelled of trees and tree sap as usual. She loved the smell. She continued walking through the enormous forest, under trees, over logs, and through streams, her blue dress getting dirtier and wetter all the long. Then, she saw it. A blur of white at first but then after a few seconds of watching it hop around, a distinguishable white rabbit.

Emmeline observed for a few more seconds before deciding to pursue it. She ran after it, almost as quick as the rabbit, and managed to see it jump into a hole under a tree. Emmeline had seen this tree many times before although she couldn't recognize it. She peered through the hole, unsure of what to do.

 **And that is the very first chapter of my new fanfiction, "The 100th Alice"! I'm sorry if it is short, I wanted to end it because next will be from the rabbit's perspective. I know it looks like another Alice In Wonderland but really, it isn't. Later on in the story, it'll prove to be quite different from it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and expect more tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

The 100th Alice

Notice: LEWIS CARROLL CREATED WONDERLAND AND ALL ITS CHARACTERS. I do not own any of the original characters created by Lewis Carroll. I do own several characters.

Hello everyone! Please at the end of this chapter, leave a review to let me know how I've done! If you notice any spelling or grammar mistakes, please notify me and I will try to improve in the future. I really hope you enjoy this story! It takes place in London, England at first. Our protagonist is Emmeline Collins who is a 13 year old girl. She is a quiet polite reserved young lady who lives with her father. Enjoy the story!

Chapter 2

Finding the Alice

Broderick the rabbit, more commonly known as The White Rabbit, bounced around his little house excitedly. Today was the day! The very day he looked forward to the most every few decades. He was going back to Overland to find the next Alice. The White Rabbit had had the honour of finding about 10 Alices and it was always great fun to find them.

Every few decades, he went to check the Cheshire Cat's mirror to see you the next Alice would be. Each one was unique in their own way. He could still remember the very first Alice, the one with the easiest task of them all. Wonderland just kept getting madder and more problems to be resolved piled up for each Alice to do.

Sometimes he wondered how many Alices they would have to go through to fix Wonderland for good. He thought this as he made his way to The Hole. The Hole was situated at the edge of Wonderland. In the dark Tulgey Wood. He always dreaded that part, Tulgey Wood frightened him and it always found a way to put the strangest ideas in his head.

He hopped through multiple parts of Wonderland, The Red Kingdom, The Tea table, and The White Queen's manor.

When he reached Tulgey Wood, he immediately wished he were anywhere but there. Taking a quivering breath, he hopped into the dreaded area. After his first hop, an eery darkness filled the atmosphere. He could hear sounds coming from every corner, every tree. He heard twigs snap behind him and he flipped his head to look behind only to find darkness. The only thing he could see were trees although he could sworn he saw a pair of yellow eyes, glaring right at him.

"I am not afraid, I am not afraid, I am not afraid..." he whispered to himself, willing the fear to leave.

It didn't and he continued to hop until the end of the wood. It was over! He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. It hadn't been as bad as the previous time and that thought made him smile.

He was quite proud of himself and he hopped through The Hole, humming a cheerful little tune.

Inside The Hole, it was now nothing but darkness. This was not nearly as bad as Tulgey Wood although it felt like he was on a roller-coaster and it made his empty stomach drop. Broderick was thankful that he had forgotten breakfast, other wise he would have hurled.

Darkness was everywhere and for a good few minutes, it stayed like that. Then finally, The White Rabbit found himself at under a tree in the middle of a peaceful looking forest. He looked around and took in his surroundings. He went over the rules and whispered quietly to himself;

"No talking to anyone except the Alice and only if completely necessary, no obvious contact with the Alice until safely back in Wonderland, and absolutely no madness" he said.

He nodded, satisfied with himself and hopped around. He was looking for an Emmeline Collins, black hair, grey eyes. Simple. He had been watching a few days before and had seen her plan to meet with another little boy. He knew she would be coming to this forest a few hours before her lunch which was about in half an hour. That gave him time to think of a plan on how to get her into the hole and to examine her.

He looked at the inked address he had written on his palm and said it again and again in his head. He made his way discreetly to the address and found himself standing in front of a small stone house. He very quickly hopped out of sight into a bush and examined the house. He saw there were three windows, on door, and one chimney. He also saw, through one of the windows, a man sitting hunched over a desk with a quill in hand.

"Must be some sort of relative of hers, her father perhaps" The White Rabbit said. He was very experienced with estimating Alices. He looked through another one of the windows and saw a slim little face with mysterious grey eyes, framed with raven black hair.

"That's the one" he said with a hint of victory in his voice.

He quietly and discreetly hopped back to the forest and began thinking up his plan. This girl looked lonely and she'd probably be eager to go meet that friend of hers. She probably wouldn't be late.

He carefully chose a bush where he could be seen by the Alice when he was hopping away to the hole and where he could hop away quickly if ever there was any trouble.

He had decided against bringing a waistcoat this time, he wanted to challenge himself and see if he could interest the Alice without it. And as different and unique each Alice was, they all were intrigued by the same thing: white rabbits.

The White Rabbit smiled to himself with that thought in his mind, he felt special knowing he was a white rabbit himself and that every Alice was intrigued by the likes of him.

He chuckled lightly and got comfy in the bush he had selected. He got a little too comfy and fell soundly asleep, unaware that Emmeline came walking into the forest only a few moments later.

The White Rabbit awoke from his little nap and stretched. Where was he? He looked around and remember what he had been assigned to do. His stomach dropped and he hopped out of the bush immediately, hopeful he'd be able to find the Alice before she got away.

He hopped frantically through forest, not paying attention to his surroundings and only looking out for the Alice. Where was she? Was he too late?

Then, finally, he spotted a black bobbing head a few paces away. He breathed out a sigh of relief and retreated behind a log and followed the Alice until he knew The Hole was near.

The White Rabbit puffed out his chest and went frolicking around in plain sight for the Alice to see.

He looked behind at her only once to see if she was following. She was and she was catching up fast. He quickened his pace and when he reached The Hole, looked behind one more time before jumping back into The Hole and being plunged into complete darkness, hoping the Alice would follow.

 **Thank you for reading the second chapter of "The 100** **th** **Alice"! I worked hard on this chapter and although it is quite short still, look forward to some longer ones later on! I really hope you enjoyed and I'd really appreciate if you left a review. Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The 100th Alice**

 **Notice: LEWIS CARROLL CREATED WONDERLAND AND ALL ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.** **I own only several characters.**

Hello again! I'm back with the third chapter of "The 100th Alice". This particular chapter took extra time due to the length of it and due to plot change. Again, please let me know if you notice any grammar mistakes made and don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think! Thank you and enjoy Chapter Three of "The 100th Alice"!

Chapter 3

An Unexpected Twist

In the forest, many a noise could be heard. Feet snapping twigs and crushing leaves, hair tangling onto branches and being tugged off of them after, and rustling fabric brushing against bushes and trees. All of this noise was caused by a little figure making her way through the woods.

Emmeline let out a long sigh. She had been running for a good few minutes and had followed the white rabbit until it had reached a hole under a tree and jumped inside. Emmeline had peered into the hole cautiously and left. There was nothing more to do about the rabbit. After all, she'd hate to bother it or scare it away. And she obviously was _not_ going to jump into a hole because of a rabbit. It was simply ridiculous.

Now, Emmeline continued making her way to meet Thomas at the "special place". She was already late and Thomas wouldn't enjoy being kept waiting for too long. She continued through the woods until she found a gravel path winding up in front of her. She was almost there.

After a while of following the path, a group of trees blocked her way. There was a parting in the cluster of trees and, knowing her way well, Emmeline went through the parting in the trees and emerged shortly after into a lovely little meadow.

The field looked like it was made of pure gold and a magnificent willow tree was in the middle of it. Under the willow was a boy sitting calmly with his legs crossed and a book in his lap. Thomas. His eyes wandered the pages as he read and got lost in the story the pages were telling to him.

Emmeline smiled as she saw her best friend and ran towards him, excited to tell him all about the little rabbit she'd seen earlier. She reached the boy and took a seat next to him as he looked up from his book.

"What took you so long?" Thomas asked.

Emmeline grinned, taking in Thomas's familiar face, "I was following a white rabbit," she began, "and it hopped around very quickly around the woods. I followed it went on an exhilarating run through the forest!"

Thomas chuckled in his silvery voice, "A rabbit, huh? I don't know why you find them so interesting."

Emmeline shrugged. "Who doesn't like rabbits? And it was a white one at that, completely irresistible if you ask me."

Thomas rolled his eyes and closed his book. "I'm 15, I don't get fascinated by rabbits. They're silly things," he said with a smirk.

Her mind pondered on his words. He was a whole two years older than her and often liked to boast about how he was more experienced or reasonable. Her father was just about the same, he liked to think he was pretty reasonable and smart. He never used to act that way, his mind used to be open to both the possible and the impossible. His eyes used to light up when he saw Emmeline. Now, he hardly acknowledged her and preferred his books and typewriter.

Emmeline shook her head at the though of it. Thomas's smirk wiped off his face. "Everything okay?" he asked.

Emmeline nodded. "Yes of course."

"I have something to show you," he said, getting onto his feet and helping her up.

He lead her a little bit into the woods and knelt down. A small stone figurine of a winged maiden was laying on a patch of soft dewy moss. The maiden had on a light pink day dress and her hair was raven black. Her eyes were a shade of grey with golden flecks lining the irises. She looked remarkably like Emmeline.

"I found this here yesterday, it's like a mini you huh?" Thomas said, examining the figurine with her.

Emmeline nodded. "This is rather odd if you ask me," she said, lifting the figurine into the palm of her hand. It was the exact length as her palm. She stood up and, her eyes still on the figurine, and began to walk, Thomas a few paces behind her. She was heading back to the meadow. They continued walking, Emmeline blindly doing so, her eyes glued to the miniature her. There was something about it that intrigued her although she couldn't put her finger on what it was. As they walked on farther into the woods, Thomas began to chatter. Emmeline blocked out what he was saying and only managed to catch him say things like "mill", and "wind". After a long time of walking blindly, Emmeline was beginning to wonder why they hadn't reached the meadow yet.

Now, although she wanted to, she couldn't keep her eyes off of the figurine. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't. Thomas was still talking behind her and this time she heard what he said; "Watch out!"

Falling. Emmeline was falling. Down, and down, into an endless tunnel of nothingness. Her eyes were strained, strained from not being able to see anything at all. The cool stone figurine was still held tightly in her hand. Where was she? What had happened? This tunnel of darkness seemed to be never-ending and she wondered how she would ever get out again. Her stomach dropped, she was falling fairly quickly.

Emmeline was trying not to scream, she was descending faster and faster to who knew where. The faster she went, the less she was able to think. Shortly after her fall, spots of purple lights began to appear, piercing the darkness and shining brightly in her eyes. They weren't shimmering but rather glowing eerily.

Soon after the purple lights had appeared, green ones joined them. And then blue, and pink, and yellow. Emmeline squinted at them, was this a figment of her imagination? Was this all a dream? Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud thud. Before she even knew it, she landed abruptly on a hard surface. Her head slammed onto what felt like rock at that moment and she fell unconscious.

Emmeline's eyes fluttered open like a moth's wings. She sat up quickly and immediately regretted it. Her head was pounding and she closed her eyes again before opening them again. Her eyes adjusted and she took in her surroundings. A grey-blue sky stared down at her, rose bushes surrounded her. She stood up. A layer of firm pine green grass was underneath her feet and the scent of sweet flowers mixed with some other odour that she couldn't identify wafted around her.

Where was she? Where was Thomas? Just as she was beginning to doubt she was really awake, a husky male voice sounded behind her.

"You must be the Alice, it took you long enough," the voice said with a hint of annoyance but also a hint of amusement.

Emmeline spun around to where the voice was coming from. In front of her was what looked like a knight. The knight was clad in white armour and a silver feather poked out of the top of his helmet. She stared at the knight blankly, too confused to find the will to answer. Then, the knight pulled off his helmet, revealing a boy who couldn't be more than 16. He had dusty blonde hair and emerald green eyes that glinted like precious stones.

"Don't be alarmed, I don't bite," he said with a charming grin. "The White Queen is expecting you by the way," he added, as if it meant something.

Emmeline continued to stare blankly.

"Just come with me," he said, getting to the point.

Emmeline finally came to her senses and shook her head, trying to be as reasonable as Thomas would be. This knight was probably a kidnapper. "No."

The knight was silent for a few moments. "I'm sorry, what?" he said as if he couldn't believe his ears- which he probably couldn't.

She gathered up her courage and spoke to the stranger knight again. "I said 'no thank you'."

"Actually, you said 'no'. There was no 'thank you' at all," the knight pointed out to her in a matter-of-fact kind of tone.

Emmeline blinked at him, how could he say such a thing? Especially when he was trying to kidnap her. "I said no. I don't want to go anywhere with you, I don't even know who you are! I don't care if some sort of queen wants me, _I'm not coming._ "

The knight shook his head and pulled out what looked like a brown sac. Then, he threw it over head and lifted her off of the ground, carrying her away to who knew where.


	4. Chapter 4

**The 100th Alice**

 **Notice: LEWIS CARROLL CREATED WONDERLAND AND ALL ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.** **I own only** **some** **characters.**

Hello again everybody! I am really sorry for not updating this story sooner. Also, I want to quickly thank everybody who has reviewed "The 100th Alice". I really appreciate your feedback and I'm very happy that you enjoy it. Since the last time I updated this story, my writing skills weren't very developed so hopefully future chapters are much better. So, with all that said, here is the fourth chapter of "The 100th Alice"!

Chaper 4

The Witch

The white rabbit, Broderick, hopped around frantically on a little patch of dark purple grass right next to The Hole that led from Wonderland to Overland. He had jumped into the other end of The Hole in Overland and landed back in the dark, eery Tulgey Wood. The Alice was supposed to have followed. She hadn't.

What was stopping her? There had never been an Alice that didn't jump into the hole after a white rabbit. It was a known fact that Alice's _always_ followed the white rabbit down the hole. No question about it.

Broderick frowned and scratched his fluffy white ear with a small white paw. The first Alice had fallen into the hole. Maybe this one had too? He shook his head. If she had, she would be somewhere here, and Broderick had searched around Tulgey Wood and even a bit of Overland to find the Alice. Still no trace of her.

Where could she be?

Emmeline was slung over the knight's shoulder, a brown sac over her head. Her arms were in the bag too. If it weren't for the bag, she would be flailing her arms and beating the knight.

Instead, she squirmed in the knight's firm grasp. "Put me down!"

"You're just going to have to trust me. Now quit moving around so much, or I'll drop you," the knight grunted in the same husky voice.

Emmeline didn't stop. She _wanted_ him to drop her. He didn't.

They continued on like that for a while until Emmeline finally stopped squirming. She was beginning to feel tired. She wished desperately that she could at least see where they were going. She had no idea how far they were from the garden of rose bushes or where she was for the matter. All she remembered was falling through the hole and... the figurine! She felt around in the pocket of her blue lace dress and felt the cool porcelain material the figurine was made of. Her fingers brushed against it. It was an odd little thing. She thought for a bit and wondered why she hadn't been able to take her eyes off of it earlier.

After another long while of being hauled around on the knight's shoulder, Emmeline was put down. She was unsteady on her feet at first but then found her balance. She felt her heart beat faster as the bag was removed from her head.

As her eyes adjusted to the light, Emmeline saw that they were at the door of a cottage surrounded by hundreds of dark trees. The trees were so abundant that they blocked out the little sunlight there had been completely. A white horse grazed calmly in a grass patch next to the cottage.

After taking in her surroundings, Emmeline seized the chance to tell the knight off. "You have no right to dump a dirty sac over my head and take me to some stupid cottage! Why did you bring me here? " she snapped, flipping her head to her side where the knight was.

The knight ignored her and gripped her arm firmly. He opened the door to the cottage and pushed Emmeline inside, closing the door behind them. Emmeline thought it best not to resist considering she had no idea where she was and didn't like her chances of escaping.

Inside, it was still dark; the whole cottage was lit with a mere wavering candle. Nothing could be seen. The scent of cinnamon wafted around the room and softened the unsettling atmosphere of the cottage.

Emmeline suddenly felt uncomfortable. The knight was the least frightening thing to her right now. At the moment, he seemed almost friendly. She reached her right arm to her left side to check if the knight's hand was still there. It was, his muscles tensed and she quickly pulled her hand away.

"Strange, nobody's here," the knight said, his brows furrowing.

Then, the door creaked open slowly. Emmeline spun around and faced the entrance. The bright glow of a lantern pervaded the room making the pair squint.

A figure halted at the door. "It's about bloody time, Nicholas."

Relief flooded through Emmeline as she saw the figure in the doorway. It was an elderly woman who seemed rather ordinary. She was wearing a saggy black cloak and had a seemingly glowing red pendant around her neck. Her hair was pulled into a messy updo and her eyes were a bright amber. There was something about her features that made it seem like there was more to her.

The knight released his grip on Emmeline and took a step towards the elderly woman. "There's no need for the disguise, Gwen, it's just me," he said with a slightly mischievous gleam in his emerald eyes.

"And her," she said, lifting an eyebrow before she began changing. Her black cloak fell to the floor revealing a long red dress. Her hair became a dark shade of red, her body stretched until she became taller and slimmer, her wrinkles vanished until her skin was smooth and flawless. In less than a minute, a young radiant woman with amber eyes, auburn hair that fell to the bottom of her back, and elegant features had replaced the elderly woman from just several seconds ago.

The knight grinned and took a few steps towards the woman before landing a kiss on the top of her hand in a gentlemanly fashion. "A pleasure to see you again, it's been a while," he said, raising his head.

The woman's rosy lips pulled into a pleasant smile as he did so. "It's nice to see you too, Nicholas. What took you so long?"

Emmeline stood there silently, a few steps away from the two as they conversed. "So the knight in white armour's name is Nicholas," she thought to herself.

"I actually arrived here several hours before, left my horse behind, and continued on foot to the Labyrinth of Roses. The new Alice took forever waking up and when she actually did she did not cooperate whatsoever. I had to carry her here, defeating the purpose of waiting of her waking up in the first place," the knight – Nicholas – said, glancing quickly at Emmeline as he spoke.

Gwen turned to her, acknowledging her for the first time since she'd changed. "A feisty one isn't she?" she said turning back to Nicholas, "The journey to the White Kingdom from here is a day's ride. Do you think she'll cooperate long enough to get there on time? Before the winter solstice, that is."

Nicholas set his helmet on a wooden table next to a dusty-looking bookshelf. "She'll have to, she's _the_ Alice. It's her responsibility," he gave Emmeline a pointing look.

Emmeline had no idea what he was talking about. Why did they keep on calling her Alice?

"But then again, she hasn't yet been told what this is all about," Nicholas added as if he's read her mind.

Gwen nodded. "You're right, perhaps we should explain everything to her."

Emmeline perked up, she was finally going to find out what was happening, where she was, why she had been brought here. She looked up at Nicholas and Gwen, awaiting their explanation.

Gwen pushed the door closed. She hung her lantern on a peg on a wall and lit a few others that were hung all around the room.

Now, Emmeline was able to see the cottage in detail. On the left wall, there was the dusty bookshelf and wooden table. On the right, a hearth with a cauldron, an oven, a table with cinnamon rolls set on plates on its surface, and a cupboard. In front was a door and an odd looking painting of a village hanging above it. Four soft, patched chairs were arranged in a circle in the centre of the room. The cottage had but one window that was shut off by a black sheet.

Gwen motioned for them to have a seat in one of the chairs. They did as she gathered three cinnamon rolls and handed one to each before settling into one of the chairs.

Nicholas took a bite of his cinnamon roll and gave Gwen an approving look. "These are better than I remembered them to be!"

Gwen smiled at him before turning to Emmeline. "Why don't we start with introductions, I doubt Nicholas has properly introduced himself given you seem as if you have no clue what is happening," she said in her silvery voice. "I am Guinevere The Red, I'm a witch. This is Nicholas, Nicholas West. He is a knight of the White Queen's army."

Emmeline took a few moments to take it all in. The woman in front of her right now was a _witch._ The man beside her was a _real knight._ She couldn't be certain they were telling the truth but something told her that they were and she trusted that instinct. She swallowed and then nodded.

Gwen continued, "you are the 100th Alice. Every few decades, a young girl is selected and brought from Overland to Wonderland. You may not have seen much of it but you will soon find that Wonderland is riddled with problems that must be fixed. That is why we've brought you here, like many others before you."

"But I still don't understand why you keep on calling me Alice. My name is Emmeline."

Nicholas snapped his fingers. "Ah, that's what I was forgetting. I could have sworn the White Queen told me your name was Emily."

Gwen nodded. "A great many years ago, there was a girl, much like you now that I think of it. You may have heard of her, her name was Alice. She followed a white rabbit into The Hole and was transported to Wonderland. Alice was the first to have been brought to Wonderland, despite the fact that it had been an accident that she had even come here at all, to help improve our world."

"And boy did she, Wonderland lost half of its problems after she was done with it," Nicholas said with a whistle.

"Alice swore loyalty to the White Queen and protected our world for a long time. But after Alice became too old to continue with her service to Wonderland, there was no smart, clever, pretty little girl to help us. We soon realized that, without her, the problems just kept piling up. So, one day, the White Queen decided that we could no longer go on like that. She called on the white rabbit and instructed him to bring her back another "Alice". For many years, this went on and it became a tradition to bring Alices from Overland to Wonderland. Every Alice brought here was just the same as the first although they were all different in their own little way," Gwen continued.

"Who is this White Queen you keep mentioning?"

"The wisest being you'll ever meet, that's who," Nicholas said.

"The White Queen is our ruler. She is the good that keeps Wonderland from going completely _mad._ A very long time ago, there were two queens presiding over Wonderland; the White Queen and the Red Queen. They were sisters but, like most siblings, they fought constantly which lead to problems for Wonderland. The Red Queen did many horrible things and had to be imprisoned for all her wrong doings. She still is to this day."

"Anyways, as I was saying, you have been brought here for a reason: to help save Wonderland once and for all. In twenty days time, the winter solstice will be upon us. The winter solstice is the only time madness isn't under the control of the White Queen, the only time her enchantment is put to sleep. All the outlaws in Wonderland will be free to do as they please," Gwen said, her face grave, "including the Midnight Sorceress. Let's just say she's extremely dangerous, one of the most dangerous in the land, and we need you to keep danger at bay. It will be your first mission as the 100th Alice."

Emmeline paled. She was going to have to deal with outlaws in a world that she'd only heard of in storybooks! Not to mention one of the most dangerous villains in the land. It was too much for her to take in, she had just found out she was in _Wonderland,_ Alice in Wonderland was _real._

She took a few shaky breaths. "Look, I just found out that I'm in a strange world with people whom I barely know. You can't ask me to fight for a queen that I haven't even met yet let alone expect me to agree to all of this."

The witch and the knight stared at her blankly before breaking the silence.

Gwen sighed and pulled a few auburn strands of hair behind her ear. "The queen should never have chosen us to retrieve the Alice, Nicholas. We aren't the right people to explain everything to her, to convince her to save Wonderland."

Nicholas stood up and glared down at Emmeline. "Do you understand what's at stake here? Our world is on the brink of destruction, we are about to become goners! The problems in Wonderland are becoming so big that last few Alices haven't been able to succeed in their missions. Wonderland is getting closer and closer to the end and if you don't decide to help us before the winter solstice, you'll go down with us."


End file.
